


强制占有   chapter.26

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	强制占有   chapter.26

《强制占有》26  
天气逐渐热起来，五月中旬，李赫宰才真正忙完。  
他从我身体里退出去，抱我去浴室清理，我连动动手指都不想。每次做这些事，李赫宰都不带安全套，说不喜欢。  
这就苦了我，经常要清理好久，还得防着他别又起来，在浴室里压着我做。  
李赫宰在这方面的欲望，怎么这么强烈，我实在有点吃不消了。  
“明天我休息，带你去玩儿。”李赫宰温柔的嗓音从头顶洒下来。  
我把屁股往前面挪了一点，和他隔开距离，“去哪儿？”  
李赫宰搂着我的腰把我抱回去，不准我离他远了，“长城那儿举办音乐节。”  
乐队演出是在傍晚，我们带了一个帐篷，乐队在台上演出的时候，我像个疯子一样手舞足蹈。等演出结束，已经是晚上十一点多，但活动还没有结束。  
接下来是通宵的午夜派对，空旷的草原上，彻夜地放着震耳欲聋的舞曲。我拉着李赫宰，把他的上衣脱掉，在刺眼的灯光下跳舞。  
李赫宰看着瘦，脱了衣服全是肌肉，我看得眼馋，凑过去咬他胳膊。  
他看着我笑，也不躲，等我龇牙咬他。我咬完把下巴磕在他肩上，故意对着他嘟嘴，“大叔，我告诉你一个秘密。”  
瞧见我对他撒娇， 李赫宰笑意更深了，“什么秘密。”  
我贴着他耳朵，说：“我喜欢你。”  
气温在凌晨已经很低，更何况是山区，但是李赫宰好像一点都不冷，身上很热，他抱着我，心情非常好。  
等音乐结束，我们才回到帐篷里。那时天色已经泛滥，我们两个挤在帐篷里，沉睡几个小时就被阳光刺醒。  
醒过来后才发现，两个人像野鬼一样。  
习惯了他平时的精英打扮，这个样子真的从没见过，我赶紧拿手机想要拍下来。李赫宰把我的手抓过去，抢过手机，压着我拍了照。  
得，四舍五入就是一张野战的床照了。  
我们开车回去，路过花店的时候李赫宰下去买了一把栀子，我忍不住凑近了用鼻子去闻，太香了，我打了个喷嚏。  
“笨蛋。”  
我拿着栀子玩白色的花瓣，才不理他的无理吐槽。  
“晚上你做饭吧，吃涮羊肉，沈昌珉要过来。”李赫宰又说。  
“行啊，现在时间还早，我们先去超市买菜。”  
他打着方向盘转弯，车子开进市区，我门去了离得最近的沃尔玛。  
我挑着羊肉，听李赫宰说火锅店的门店已经选好了，在三里屯，这两天在装修。前段时间他让人去了趟法源寺，请方丈看了风水，最后才确定的地址。  
我笑他迷信，李赫宰用手把我散落在额前的头发往后梳，说开业后还要请法源寺的高人来开光助阵。  
“会不会把阵仗搞得太大了？”  
李赫宰说：“你说呢，这可是为你开的火锅店。”  
这人也太会说话哄我了。  
晚上申东熙去机场接了沈昌珉过来，随行的还有一个，穿着卡通短袖，脚上是一双Vans的限量版板鞋。他冲我们微笑，说他叫金基范。  
他看着岁数可能和我差不多大，一副青春活力的样子，让我觉得很亲近。  
一群人坐下来，沈昌珉带着金基范和我们问好，等一圈人都相互认识了，沈昌珉学着李赫宰之前的语气说：“基范是我恋人。”  
原来是同道中人，难怪当时他知道我和李赫宰的关系，那么淡定了。  
申东熙问：“你们在一起多久了？”  
金基范笑着回答，“五年，昌珉是我大学的学长。”  
单身多年的申东熙问， “你们的对象都是哪儿找的，难不成是政府统一发的？”  
“想的美。”我说。  
一群人吃着涮羊肉，围着炭火铜锅笑作一团。  
吃完饭我和金基范就混熟了，才知道他比我小些，现在在西南政法读研究生。  
申东熙有事走了，李赫宰和沈昌珉在厨房收拾，我和金基范钻进新装修好的家庭影院，看大卫.芬奇的《社交网络》。  
这部电影在中国首映时，李赫宰陪我去看了，一向以冷静、黑色、阴郁色调著称的大卫.芬奇，在这部贴近年轻人题材的《社交网络》，表现的并没有那么充分。  
看完结局我整个人几乎崩溃，坐在副驾驶跟李赫宰说扎克伯格是个混蛋。  
李赫宰很冷静，头脑清晰地跟我分析，电影即使有第1001次重来的机会也仍会是不好的结局。即使Sean没有出现、抹去加州雨夜、账户不曾冻结、甚至不砸电脑，Mark和Wardo始终都会渐行渐远、从最重要的位置退回到陌生人。因为他们对于彼此之间最重要因素——Facebook的认知和理解一开始就存在着严重分歧。  
我听完最大的感受，越是成功的人，大概越是孤独。  
可能这是天才们的通病吧，他们都有着高度集中的注意力，一旦认定一件事，便一股脑的全身心投入，而对周边无关的暗流涌动全部无意识地自动屏蔽。  
所以，Mark不会了解Wardo在纽约每天搭乘地铁为Facebook寻找广告商的费尽心思，因为那个时候拉广告赞助在他看来对于Facebook毫无意义。  
我不明白享誉世界的导演，为什么拍的电影会有爱恨情仇的狗血影子，只是看完电影后的心痛，久久不能忘。  
还好李赫宰不是Mark，他对待工作有高度的集中力，但他也会常常分心，把视线落到我身上。  
我们始终都是亲密无间的恋人，不会渐行渐远，最后只在回忆里相见。  
电影播到最后，律师对Mark说：你不是一个坏人,Mark,但你真的在努力成为一个无耻混蛋！  
我听到有抽泣声，透过电影微弱的光亮，看见金基范脸上有眼泪。  
“你就不能活得阳光一点，非得给我看这么虐的电影。”  
我心想这小孩儿内心也太敏感了吧，竟然哭得这么伤心。  
出去的时候他眼睛因为哭过，有些红，沈昌珉见了，把他搂怀里，逗着他搓他的脸。  
李赫宰问我，“你给别人看什么了。”  
我小声说，“自杀局。”  
他瞪我一眼，“人家大老远来好歹是客，你别欺负他。”  
“行，我喜欢这小孩儿。”  
李赫宰揪我的脸，“你喜欢谁？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
这种醋也吃……  
这两天晚上很热，大家穿了泳裤，去院里的泳池游泳。有家长打电话询问学生情况，我没下水，躺在椅子上和他交流。  
“东海，快过来。”金基范游过来，用手在池子里捧了水，泼到我脸上。  
“你个兔崽子给老子等着！”我拿浴巾扔他，金基范往水下一沉，飞快地躲过去。  
我正准备下水捉他，手机响了，我拿起来想要关机，却看到李赫宰的脸出现在屏幕上。  
没有发件人，手机明显被人黑了，发这个视频过来会是什么意思？我直觉不好，坐回椅子上，犹豫了很久还是决定把视频点开。  
是李赫宰的性爱偷拍录像。   
整整三十分钟，不同的地点，不同的做爱对象，右下角标着时间，跨越好几年。摄像头正对李赫宰的脸，熟悉的眉眼，在高潮的时候，他会和同我的每一次一样，皱眉喘息。  
我冷眼看着，李赫宰身下的人换了一个又一个，甚至有些姿势，他和我都没有试过。  
娇媚的呻吟声从手机钻出来，像刀一样狠狠扎着我的心脏，痛得我用手紧紧捂住。我仿佛亲临现场，看李赫宰在我面前，光裸着背把别的男人压在身下。  
有风吹过来，炎热的夜晚，我竟然浑身发冷。  
手机铃声响了，有人打电话过来，我忍住喉头的恶心，接了。  
是崔始源，他说：“东海，李赫宰一直在骗你。”  
我仿佛掉进了一个冰窟窿，天旋地转，竟然坐不稳了。


End file.
